wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lady Vash
Jaskinia Kultu Węża | Dubbing = Barbara Goodson }} :„''Zwycięstwo należy do Lorda Illidana!”'' Lady Vashj (należy wymawiać mniej więcej jak coś pomiędzy Vash i Vosh) urodziła się w mieście Zin-Azshari, stolicy nocnych elfów, na jakiś czas przed Wojną Starożytnych. Ongiś przełożona służek Królowej Azshary, Vashj stała się jedną z wężopodobnych nag, gdy Azshara i jej poplecznicy zostali zesłani na dno morza podczas Wielkiego Rozbicia. Przed Wielkim rozbiciem, Miasto Vashj'ir było jej domem.http://static.mmo-champion.com/mmoc/images/news/2009/august/cataclysmpreviewpanel_078.jpg Blizzcon 2009 Cataclysm Panel Dziesięć tysięcy lat później, Vashj odpowiedziała na wezwanie Illidana Stormrage'a i podążyła za nim do Lordaeronu, gdzie spotkała się z Kael'thasem Sunstriderem i wtajemniczyła jego krwawe elfy w idee Illidana, a oni przyłączyli się doń. Wyruszyli do Outland, gdzie Illidan usunął Magtheridona z tronu lorda strzaskanego świata. Jako przywódczyni nag Illidana, Vashj i jej sojusznicy osiedlili się w Zbiorniku Jadowitego Zęba w Zangarmarsh, gdzie nagi rozpoczęły wpompowywanie wody z jezior do ich podziemnej jaskini. Podczas Płonącej Krucjaty, poszukiwacze przygód napadają Jaskinię Kultu Węża, gdzie Vashj utworzyła swoje legowisko i mordują matronę Jadowitego Zęba, która wydając ostatnie tchnienie, prosi o wybaczenie swego mistrza. Lady Vashj była dubbingowana przez Barbarę Goodsonhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0329361/ w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne i World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Goodson opisała ją jako „silną, pełną przekonania i niesamowicie zażartą”. Biografia Wojna Starożytnych thumb|right|Lady Vashj Vashj była Wysoko Urodzoną (quel'dorei) i rosła, wspinając się szczebel po szczeblu, by stać się przełożoną służek Królowej Azshary. Była opisywana jako „dość piękna z egzotycznymi kocimi oczami”, chociaż nie była tak cudna jak sama Azshara. Vashj była fanatycznie oddana Azsharze i wpadła w szał na wieść o tym, że królowa zaoferowała Tyrande Whisperwind zostanie jej majordomus. Vashj kilka razy próbowała zamordować Tyrande, nawet gdy udawała, że pomoże jej wydostać się z więzienia, ale za każdym razem była zatrzymywana przez interwencję Elune. Notka: Vashj nie spotkała Tyrande w czasie Trzeciej Wojny. Lady Serpentra i Serena Scarscale prowadziły bitwy na Rozbitych Wyspach, a siłami, które pokonały Vashj w Dalaran, dowodził Malfurion. Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne :Vashj ukazała się jako przestępczyni w ''Terror of the Tides, grywalny charakter w Curse of the Blood Elves, i jako przeciwnik w Legacy of the Damned.'' Gdy Królowa Azshara w końcu zdecydowała się ujawnić istnienie nag, wysłała Lady Vashj, by utworzyć kontakt z mieszkańcami powierzchni. Lady Vashj spotkała przeklętego Illidana i zawarli pakt o wzajemnej pomocy przeciw wspólnemu wrogowi – nocnym elfom. Vashj i jej lud szybko się do niego przyłączyli i pierwszym aktem lojalności było ułatwienie Illidanowi ucieczki z Kalimdoru, i przeniesienie go na Rozbite Wyspy oraz do Grobowca Sargerasa. Mimo to naga wiedzieli, że Maiev, Obserwatorka, szybko za nimi podąży. Z tego powodu Lady Vashj zebrała swych podwładnych i zmierzyła się z siłami nocnych elfów w drodze do grobowca, gdzie Illidan i Vashj wkradli się do starożytnego korytarza. Gdy Maiev stanęła twarzą w twarz z Vashj, morska wiedźma powiedziała jej, że elfia sprawiedliwość tutaj nie sięga, a gdy strażniczka zapytała się, co ona może wiedzieć o nocnych elfach, Vashj odpowiedziała, że naga kiedyś nimi byli. Wtedy to umknęła jej, przyłączając się do Illidana w Komnacie Oka. Illidan użył Oka Sargerasa, by unicestwić grobowiec i uciekł. Vashj zabrała większość nag do Lordaeronu, by czynić przygotowania przed następną fazą ich planu, podczas gdy Illidan i część sług pozostała, by policzyć się z Maiev. Po ostrożnych obserwacjach, Vashj zauważyła, że Kael'thas, książę zrujnowanego Quel'Thalas, byłby świetnym rekrutem dla nowego porządku przygotowywanego przez Illidana. A z pokaźnymi siłami, które sprowadzi Maiev na Pustkowie, Vashj wiedziała, że będzie potrzebowała wzmocnienia. Kael był pod rozkazami rasistowskiego, bezczelnego generała ludzi zwanego Garithosem, który to wysłał Kaela i jego ludzi, mimo że mógłby posłać do misji obojętnie kogo, byleby trzymać elfy z daleka od pierwszej linii. Kael po raz pierwszy spotkał Vashj podczas odkrycia, że jego okręt został zniszczony. Zaproponowała ona pomoc. Kael wahał się, gdyż swego czasu walczył u boku Maiev przeciw nagom w Dalaranu, ale Vashj nalegała i książę zgodził się. Vashj widziała, w jaki szał wpadł Garithos, gdy dowiedział się o powiązaniach Kaela z nią. Mimo to Garithos wysłał Kaela i jego oddział przeciw najeżdżającym nieumarłym. Elf bardzo chciał wykazać się w bitwie, ale Garithos odwołał wsparcie dla księcia, piechotę i kawalerię wysłał na pierwszą linię, pozostawiając Kaela z bardzo uszczuploną armią. Vashj poczuła, że jest to idealny moment na interwencję i zaoferowała pomoc prawie bezbronnemu księciu. Kael znowu wahał się, ale Vashj przekonała go argumentem, że lepiej jest przeżyć niż być posłusznym rozkazom zuchwałego tyrana. Wspólnie pokonali siły nieumarłych i odbili bazy. Gdy Garithos przybył, Kael odesłał Vashj, ostrzegając ją, że nie może jej tutaj zapewnić bezpieczeństwa. Tak zrobiła, ale patrzyła jak książę i jego ludzie zostali zakuci w kajdany, za zdradę Przymierza poprzez sprzymierzenie się z nagami. Vashj przedostała się do lochów Dalaranu przez system kanalizacji, odnalazła Kaela, zamordowała strażników i uwolniła go. Vashj powiedziała Kaelowi, że ucieczka jest możliwa przez pozostałości bramy, którą wzniósł Kel'Thuzad, by przywołać Archimonde'a. Pomogła elfowi uciec z więzienia i zniszczyć siły Kassana, kradnąc cenne artefakty magiczne i uwalniając jego ludzi z cel po drodze. Siły Garithosa starały się uniemożliwić dotarcie do portalu elfom i Vashj, Ci jednak zbudowali urządzenia, które miały utrzymać opór ludzi. Więźniowie zwyciężyli walkę i uciekli przez portal na Pustkowie. Gdy dotarli przez portal i ujrzeli zniszczony pejzaż Outlandu, Vashj wyjaśniła, że kiedyś był to dom orków, ale kataklizm zmienił go w jałowy, zniszczony teren, jakim aktualnie był oraz przekazała, że Illidan gdzieś na nich czeka. Vashj i Kael przez kilka dni bezowocnie poszukiwali go, dopóki naga nie poczuła znajomego zapachu przyniesionego z wiatrem. Okazało się, że Illidan został złapany przez Maiev i w tym momencie był przewożony do jej bazy w magicznym wagonie – więzieniu. Vashj i Kael wyzwali Maiev na bitwę i odzyskali wagon, zabierając go do swej bazy, gdzie Illidan został uwolniony. Demon podziękował nadze za lojalność, ale Vashj przyznała, że była to zasługa Kaela. Następnie Illidan przekazał im swój plan zdobycia Pustkowia poprzez zniszczenie aktualnego władcy Magtheridona. Vashj i Kael chronili Illidana, zamykającego międzywymiarowe bramy, które umacniały siły Magtheridona. Po wykonaniu polecenia, armia Illidana maszerowała na Czarną Świątynię. Vashj i jej nagi przedostali się przez akwedukty i zaatakowali świątynię z bocznego wejścia, gdy Akama i jego Rozbici zniszczyli automatyczną ochronę. Vashj była odpowiedzialna za zabcie Pani Cierpienia z pomocą jedynie kilku wojowników naga i smoków. Ostatecznie utorowali sobie drogę do Magtheridona i w traumatycznej walce pokonali go. W tym momencie zjawił się Kil'jaeden, wyśmiewając pełne tragizmu próby zdradzenia go. Rozkazał im znalezienie Zamrożonego Tronu i zniszczenie go. Vashj, Kael i Illidan powrócili do Azerothu i wyruszyli na Northrend, spotykając po drodze kilkakrotnie Arthasa i Anub'araka, głównodowodzących Ner'zhula. Ostatecznie dotarli do Zamarzniętego Tronu, wtedy to siły przygotowywały się do ataku. Lecz w końcu Arthas otworzył drzwi Do Komnaty Tronowej. Illidan był tam, by go pozdrowić, wtedy to obaj stoczyli walkę przed Koroną Lodu. Po krótkiej potyczce, Arthas zwyciężył Illidana. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade [[Plik:Lady Vashj.PNG|thumb|Lady Vashj w World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade.]] Po dziś dzień Lady Vashj służy swojemu mistrzowi, Illidanowi, wśród zgliszczy Outlandu. Mimo to jej serce i lojalność są nadal oddane Królowej i jej rasie, Vashj jednak podoba się praca z Illidanem i szerzenie terroru, gdzie tylko jest to możliwe. Pod komendą Vashj nagi ostatnio ujarzmiają plemiona Zepsutych, by zdobyć siłę roboczą oraz poszerzyć władzę w Outlandzie. Prawie cała populacja Wastewalker została przez nich zniewolona i zmuszona do pracy przy odsączaniu wody z Zangarmarsh. Do wydawania rozkazów inżynierom, którzy obsługują maszyny, Lady Vashj zatrudniła Mekgineera Steamriggera, obdarzonego talentem gnomiego technika, którego zniszczyła choroba psychiczna.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/dungeons/coilfang-reservoir.xml Vashj osobiście ostrożnie dogląda działań Jadowitego Zęba ze swojego miejsca w Jaskini Kultu Węża.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/dungeons/coilfang-reservoir.xml/ Podczas Płonącej Krucjaty podróżnicy dokonują inwazji na Jaskinię Kultu Węża, gdzie Vashj wyściełała sobie norę i pełniła funkcję matrony. Wydając ostatnie tchnienie, naga przeprasza swojego mistrza. thumb|Figurka Lady Vashj Delux Collector Przygotowanie do Bitwy o Górę Hyjal Tuż po wielkim Rozbiciu przed dziesięcioma tysiącami lat, Illidan zabrał siedem fiolek, zawierających wodę ze Studni Wieczności, by stworzyć je od nowa na szczycie góry Hyjal. Illidan użył trzech do zbiudowania nowej studni, jednak nie wiadomo było, co się stało z pozostałą czwórką. Aktualnie zostało ujawnione, że Vashj otrzymała jedną z tych fiolek, podobie jak Kael'thas. Aby móc mieć dostęp do Bitwy o Górę Hyjal w Pieczarach Czasu, trzeba było wejść do Jaskini Kultu Węża. Gracze musieli wtedy zamordować Vashj i zabrać jej fiolkę. Od 2.4 patchu Czara Świątynia i Góra Hyjal nie wymagają przygotowania. Umiejętności Vashj polega na swych umiejętnościach bitewnych niż magicznych, mimo iż wciąż jest groźną czarownicą. Jest niezrównana ze swym magicznym łukiem – Frostfathomem. Jej broń została stworzona przez Strażnika Księżyca i zaczarowana przez samą Królową Azsharę. Lady Vashj wybiera elementy wiatru i wody, gdy rzuca czary obronne. Orszak wojowników naga zawsze jej towarzyszy. Wygląd Lady Vashj, podobnie jak wszystkie wiedźmy naga, posiada turkusową/jasnobłękitną skór, długi ogon z łuskami (którym bawi się od czasu do czasu podrzucając go) z różowymi płetwami, ma węże zamiast włosów na swej głowie, które służą jej jako dodatkowe oczy. Posiada około osiemnastu węży na głowie. Jej twarz jest tak, jak większość innych damskich nag, prawie elficko piękna. Uwagi * Była uzdrowicielką i czarodziejką w Warcraft RPG i została zmieniona w szamana i maga w World of Warcraft RPG. Odnośniki fr:Dame Vashj en:Lady Vashj Kategoria:Wysoko Urodzeni Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Kategoria:Nagi Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Szamani Kategoria:Healer Kategoria:Sorcerer Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie